Why, Master?
by Emasari
Summary: Meowth always wondered why his Master did things. But now there is no Master, just blood... Why did you leave? Why, Master?


**A/N: Inspired by Septimal's story 'Totally Kick Ass Young Animated Love'! Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Why, Master?_

_Meowth had always trained hard. Master call him Pierce. Master think it is a funny joke. Meowth does not like name. Other Meowth call him different name but human Master does not understand. _

The Meowth was small in stature, claws sharp as razors as he flexed them appreciatively. Vance sat in front of him, smiling warmly. "Pierce?" The small cat-like creature looked up with wide brown eyes and grinned, purring. Vance's smile broadened, "Yeah, you're a good boy. Here," He pulled out his Pokeblock case and flicked a pink one into the open mouth. Pierce chewed happily.

It had been a hard day's work, sure. Sweat gleamed on the young trainer's forehead as the sun began on its descent below the horizon. But it wasn't only him. Ruffled fur had been mottled dark brown with mud and the hardened goop cracked occasionally as Meowth rolled around on his back.

Vance took a moment to enjoy the scene, laughed, and stood up. "Yeah, glad you've had your rest. Now get up, it's time we got home." The little Pokemon whined loudly and merely continued to stretch. Vance sighed. "Come on, we have a big battle tomorrow..."

_Meowth fight one day. He fight long and hard. He sharpens his claws for battle because Master says it is important. Meowth fight Rhydon. He use metal claw. Rhydon not get up after that. Meowth turn to Master and Master pat Meowth. He then tells Meowth to finish Rhydon and Rhydon Master looks scared. She begs Master not to, but Master no care. He tell Meowth to use iron tail on Rhydon head. _

"What are you waiting for?! Finish it!" Ground shook as the Rhydon tried to push itself up before crashing back to the floor with a pathetic little whimper. Across the battlefield lay the scattered remains of a tail and a horn. And in the midst of it all, Meowth panted. Bruises were forming, Vance could see it under the fur, but he couldn't stop. No, it was too late now...

Giovanni had been specific with his orders.

"Go on!" He screeched, voice breaking. The woman on the other side of the battlefield screamed and tried to move forward, but growls from a grunt's Houndoom silenced her quickly, snapping. She crumbled to the floor, sobbing.

Meowth... the poor thing could barely stay on its own feet, let alone move. His tail bent on an unnatural angle while a large crack stretched across the coin on his forehead. Vance knew it hurt. He could hear it, the quiet whimpers, trying to hide it from him. Hunched over, Pierce kept a look of determination on his face, cheek struck red with blood. The Pokemon looked back at him with bleary eyes. Pleading... it was _pleading_... Vance growled.

He couldn't... he couldn't...

"_Finish it!_" Tears fell from Vance's eyes and he tasted salt on his lips. But Meowth couldn't see them, Meowth was too far away now, looking forlornly at the battered Rhydon.

_Meowth scared. Meowth say no but Master not like that..._

"Damn it, Pierce! Finish it!" Vance scowled and, shakily, his hands inched towards the wristband that Team Rocket had issued him. The hands... no matter how warm it was in the gloves, they still trembled. Vance placed a shaking finger on one of the buttons and yelped, yanking it away. It... it burned.

He cast a desperate look towards his Meowth. The creature stared back at him. Vance lowered his head with a scowl and hesitantly glanced at the button again.

The young trainer didn't raise his head as his pressed the button, chewing madly at his lips as he tried to fight back a sob.

_Master press button on metal band with bad look on face. He hurt Meowth. He make collar on Meowth burn like Pikachu electricity. Master never like this before._

When the shocks as well as the screeches died down, Vance looked up, one eye still scrunched tight as he peered warily through his fringe. Pierce swayed dangerously to the side and fell forward, chest heaving. His body jerked like a puppet on a string as the last of the sparks fizzled to the ground. Tremors racked his body and he forced himself to his feet, whimpering.

The Rhydon let out a cry. A plea...

"Finish it now, Meowth! _Please_!"

_He tell Meowth to use iron tail on Rhydon head. Meowth don't like electric pain, so he jump up into air and take aim. _

The cat pokemon leapt into the air and its claws extended, glowing. The Rhydon's trainer screamed and shot forward but the Houndoom got to her first, letting out a white-hot stream of flames...

The screams were silenced. Something behind Vance exploded and rubble flew high into the air. A white and orange ball of fur rocketed through the gaping hole in the wall...

_And then something hit Meowth. It hit hard._

... And rammed into Pierce, tackling him to the floor. And then came the growling. The low, bubbling growl that sent shivers spiraling through his body as it approached. There was hot breath on his neck and a razor point pressing into his back...

_Meowth no remember much..._

Slowly, Vance turned around...

_But far away he hears Master scream. _


End file.
